The invention relates generally to the side protection of vehicles, and more particularly to removable side protection devices.
Automobiles and other vehicles typically have permanently attached side molding strips along the vehicle body to protect the vehicle from dents and scratches. Damage most often occurs in parking lots from the impact of opening doors from adjacent vehicles. The side moldings are of limited effect in protecting the vehicle because they are small in size and do not effectively cover the entire vehicle.
A number of different approaches have been taken to solve the problem of protecting the sides of vehicles, but with limited success. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,697 to McGlone et al. shows a molded plastic or rubber tube which is magnetically attached to the side of a vehicle (which must be metal) and is secured by a wire clip which fits between the door and the door jamb. This device is limited to metal body vehicles and the securing clip would not prevent the tube from easily being removed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,008 to Falco shows a plastic or rubber body molding with magnets and suction cups for attachment to metal and nonmetal sides of vehicles and with a complex locking device which fits into the door jamb. The molding sticks to the vehicle side which is difficult when the car is wet, and the locking device is difficult to attach and can damage the door edge. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 228,752 shows a removable side guard which hangs from posts or pylons which project from the vehicle side. The protruding posts are objectionable and the side guard can be removed by anyone. None of the prior designs shows a side guard which is quick and easy to attach, in a predetermined location for maximum protection, on any type of vehicle, and which is easy to lock in place.